Beautiful Beginnings
by TheSkaterBlonde
Summary: Twenty-Five years after Beautiful Redemption, the next generation of Casters are faced with what seems to be the same problems their parents had. POV from the son of Link and Ridley, who inherited the same abilities John Breed has, as he tells the story of moving from constantly travelling to same-old Gatlin as he slowly discovers a new threat appearing. Rated T, Cursing, Spoiler
1. Prologue - The Next Generation

**Beautiful Beginnings  
**Written by TheSkaterBlonde

Disclaimer: I do not own the Caster Chronicles. All rights go to the amazing Authors of the series. I wish is would not have ended but at least we have wonderful fanfiction Authors. Thank you.

* * *

Prologue  
The Next Generation

Wesley "Link" Lincoln  
Ravenwood Manor, Route 9, Gatlin, South Carolina  
7:31 AM Sixteen Years Ago

The cool study in the Ravenwood Manor was quiet, except for the soft crackling of the fireplace. The weather outside of the Manor was hot and humid, but inside was cool, even cold in places. The house reflected the residents moods, ever since Lena moved out to live with Ethan at the newly restored Plantation House at Greenbrier in honour of Genevieve Duchannes and Ethan Carter Wate. And today, it was reflecting the couple sitting in the Study as they waiting for Macon Ravenwood. The two were odd, as if they matched at the same time they didn't. The guy, Link, was tall with perfectly ruffled dark hair. He seemed to take up the entire room with his towering height and packed body of muscles. His clothes were simple but stylish, but he looked uncomfortable in them, like the girl he was with made him wear them. The girl, Ridley, was beautifully breathing taking. Her blonde hair was perfect, cascading down her shoulders with a single streak of pink that was only now fading away. She had the perfect figure and she knew it. Even she looked uncomfortable in her clothes, even though it was stylish it wasn't as revealing as she liked.

Link softly sighed, ruffling his hair as he nervously waited. Macon should have been there already. The entire place seemed to waver again, reflecting their roller-coast moods. The room was bright for one minute, reflecting their happiness, but then dimmed deeply to where the fire was barely burning, reflecting their fears. Link turned to look at his wife. The Beautiful Dark Caster with golden eyes stared back with an encouraging smile, but she was chewing on her unpainted nails on one hand, alerting Link that she was just as nervous as he was. The other arm held a blue blanket, softly wrapped around the very reason they were nervous. One year ago, the couple moved to New York, vanishing in the night without a good bye to anyone. But ten months ago, Ridley discovered that she was pregnant from Link. The problem came to them after thinking it over the months during the pregnancy. Link being a quarter Incubus, and Ridley being a Caster, the child could have _unique_ qualities. The baby boy softly breathed in and out, warm from his mothers body. His eyes were unique, a bright blue colour that would randomly change to green, much like John Breed's eyes did.

The wooden doors to the study opened what appeared to be silently, but Link heard the soft movement of air and turned to see Macon Ravenwood standing in the doorway, his bright green caster eyes filled with an array of emotions. But after one glance of Link, it faded away, falling into a mix of happiness, confusion, worry, and again, another flare of anger. He moved across the room silently and fast, acting just as much Incubus as he use to be, stopping beside Ridley as he looked down at her and the new baby boy.

"He's adorable." Macon's voice startled the nervous Ridley, making her jump slightly and awakening the boy. His bright blue eyes zeroed in on Macon and his small arm reached out of the blanket, trying to touch him. Macon stared back at the small baby, tilting his head to the side like an average person with a question. Defiantly not something commonplace that Macon would do. "Amazing. He is just like John Breed." This both made the married couple terrified, worrying for their child. "What's his name?"

Link looked at Ridley with a small smile, telling her with his eyes to be the one to tell him. "Finn Melchizedek Duchannes.


	2. Chapter One - Waking Up

**Beautiful Beginnings  
**Written by TheSkaterBlonde

Disclaimer: I do not own the Caster Chronicles. All rights go to the amazing Authors of the series. I wish is would not have ended but at least we have wonderful fanfiction Authors. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter One  
Waking Up

Finn Duchannes  
Siren's Landing, Route 9, Gatlin, South Carolina  
6:03 AM Friday, June 12th

Screams. That's all that Finn could vaguely hear as he laid in extreme amounts of pain against the dead black grass of where ever he was. The smell of fire, dead earth, smoke and rotting flesh filled his nose, making him vomit if he actually had something in his stomach. Sleep called to him, whispering in his ear that slowly made the screams fall away. The seductive lure of the sleep was haunting, telling him that he could sleep for as long as he liked. But he knew better. This sleep was not something ordinary. It was death. With the last of his strength, Finn forced himself to listen to the very screams that made him cringe.

"Foster? Aere?" That voice was one of two and Finn could easily pin it to the owners. Olivia and John Breed, calling for their two children. The two were scrambling around in the thick smoke, coughing dangerously as they looked desperately for their children. They even passed by Finn by a few meters, not noticing him laying on the dead ground unable to speak.

"John! Help! Their hurt!" This voice belonged to Finn's _aunt_, Lena Duchannes. Her voice was far away, battling for attention against the other screams and the roaring fire that seemed to be next to everyone yet out of sight. Her voice was pleading for help, begging for someone to help her. She could have been talking about anyone: Uncle Ethan, Grandpa Macon, Finn's own parents, any of his great aunts or uncles, it _could_ have been anyone, which terrified Finn back to the edges of the terrifying sleep.

More voices crying for someone, whether it be for help or for a loved one into the some. The smoke itself was beginning to chock in Finn's lungs, vaguely making him fade back into sleep before jumping back into reality again. But just as everything began to fade away into the final darkness, Finn heard his name screamed by his own parents. "Finn!" They were silhouettes in the smoke, blocked of by an invisible force field. They both stared at him with fear in their eyes, but as seconds ticked away, their eyes glanced upward, to something above Finn.

A boot appeared in Finn's eyesight, black as the grass he laid on. The very boot that stood in front of him kicked him in the stomach, making in cringe in pain and roll over. Above him stood the monster. His bright yellow eyes stared at Finn as he slowly died. His perfect face was set in a grin, showing his perfect white teeth. The monster leaned in, getting close to Finn's face and whispered the smallest remark. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

* * *

Finn sat up with a jerk, coughing up the smoke that was in his lungs. His heart beat against his own chest, racing in an unknown marathon. Every sense was on high alert, jumping around under the skin. His bright blue eyes bounced around the room, adjusting slowly to the low blue morning light crawling into his room. Finally acknowledged that he was safe, Finn fell back onto the bed he had slept in for a long time. The very eyes that bounced around the room now stared at the recently plastered ceiling, painted the colour of the Carolinian sky to keep the Carpenter Bees from nesting. Finn's other sense's reached his mind, giving an array of new things as his beating heart slowly lost the marathon.

The room smelled like fresh paint, from both the freshly painted roof and walls. The soft grey carpet carpet was fresh, recently put in after the paint had dried. Boxes were scattered around the dimly light room, awaiting to be unpacked into the decently sized room he had been given. The smell of smoke vaguely sat in Finn's nose, reminding him of the nightmares his mind began to deliver him since arriving to Gatlin. According to his Dad, this place was the hub of all Curses in the World.

And that very reason still caused Finn to question his parents choice to move their family of three to Gatlin. He was not complaining that his parents had a beautiful plantation house designed directly across from the cobblestone path that now travelled through what use to be Greenbrier. But why his parents wouldn't let him be home schooled, he constantly complained about. But even as he laid in his bed, his stomach was nervous again. In a few hours, Finn would finally meet his two cousins, who he had yet to meet. Late last night, Finn finally arrived to the house in his white Cadillac, that his Mum insisted on getting for his sixteenth birthday, three days behind his own parents. By then, they had already unpacked everything and were relaxing on the porch, staring at the Caster sky together, awaiting for their son to arrive.

Softly groaning, Finn climbed out of his comfortable bed and pulled on a sweatshirt and basketball shorts before slowly walking into the dimly light hall. His footsteps were near silent, mimicking the art of an Incubus. The soft carpet ruffled against his bare feet, tickling his toes. With his enhanced hearing, he could vaguely make out the sound of his parents _sleeping_ as he passed their door, one snoring, deep in sleep, and the other breathing softly, too distracted to notice Finn as the other feed off of the snorers dreams. Finally reaching the stairs, he gracefully ran down the wide dark wood steps two at a time before reaching the the cool marble that paved the foyer.

Kitchen, the invisible help that delivered amazing amounts of food magically, must have know that Finn was awaken. Even more so from a nightmare. The dining hall off of the foyer was light by the large stone fireplace with a tall glass of milk, freshly made peanut butter cookies, and a chilled bowl split in half with chocolate covered strawberries and sugar coated strawberries as well that all sat at the foot of the stone fireplace. Smiling to himself, Finn turned to the archway leading into the kitchen.

"Thanks Kitchen." Finn softly whispered his thanks, knowing Kitchen would hear him. A soft purring vibrated through the floor, comforting Finn and erasing his fears. The newly built plantation house was buzzing with energy that filled the house since Finn arrived. The house knew the family was together, awaiting for its last member. A large comforter appeared beside the food, which levitated upward until a small side table appeared beside the large leather comforter. With the last sound of a _pop _a book appeared on the arm, awaiting to comfort Finn from his nightmares. Giving in, the seat became occupied by Finn, who fell back to sleep after a few minutes of eating the divine sweetening foods and drinking the large glass of milk, and laid in the warm chair, falling asleep to the sound of a purr whispering in his ear, putting him into a blank sleep, without dreams.

* * *

Finn slowly woke up from a soft, warm hand on his shoulder. In front of him stood his Mother, Ridley, with her golden eyes that had changed from a bright sun colour to a soft gold, more of a Hazel with flecks of green and blue. A sign that she was good. She stood with her perfect posture and beauty, even in short-shorts and a large hoodie that belonged to Link, Finn's father. A small smile danced on her perfect face, asking a question that she did not even have to Kelt. But even the last wisps of Finn's nightmare faded, he was to nervous to put the question out in the open.

"Are you alright, Boo?" The small nickname that Finn received when he was a small child and Macon, his _grandfather_, came to visit and brought his dog, Boo Radley, and the entire time, the only word Finn would say was Boo. Finn hesitated before nodding, not wanting to alarm his Mum, who got overprotective when it came to Link or Finn. He yawn and grinned, turning to the still warm peanut butter cookies.

"Want one?" Finn was grinning as he held one up, offering it to his Mother. She shook her head, causing her blonde pony-tailed hair to dance behind her. Though, as she slowly turned away, she snatched the cookie out of hand and moved across the room toward Kitchen to go to the Breakfast room that occupied in the Morning Sun Room. Laughing to himself, Finn rose and skated across the floor, moving his feet against the cool marble to prepare himself for the warm breakfast room.

After dancing through the moving kitchen that smelled like breakfast, Finn found himself at the table with his Mum, who was painting her nails pink, and his Dad, who was writing down new lyrics for a song. As the two were absorbed into their little activities, Finn stared at them, reminding himself that the nightmare was just a dream. His Dad, Link, was wearing a tight black shirt, showing off his muscles for Finn's Mum. His dark ruffled hair was perfect, spiked naturally without product. His skin was tanned, from the times spent at the beach over the past year. Just the two of them together we two puzzle pieces that unexpectedly fitted. Finn turned to stare out at the perfect pond beside the house, with a cobble pathway encircling the pond, which broke only for a small wooden bridge to cross over a small creek flowing lazily out of the pond. Then the song reached his ears.

"_Seventeen Moons, Seventeen Gates,_  
_The Door will unseal your destined Fate,_  
_A Monster of Darkness softly whispers,_  
_Fears turn Strong and Crisper..._"

Finn shook his head and looked around the room. His parents were continuing the same activities they were doing before, either oblivious to the song the just whispered to him in a beautifully haunting voice or completely ignored it. Regardless, before he had a chance to ask, breakfast floated in on large plates, offering fresh waffles covered in strawberry, blueberry, and normal syrup for Finn.

"Excited to see your cousins?" Finn's Dad asked the question causally, still writing more lyrics as the two Casters ate. The question was hard to answer. On one hand, Finn was absolutely excited to see his cousins and their family friends, on the other hand, he was completely nervous, worried they will think him to be a freak for being One that is Two, which was a dark humour joke his parents joked about when they were making a reference.

"Yeah... I guess." Link nodded, as though he already understood the his fears. Maybe he did.

"Well, we are going to make a stop at each house through the neighbourhood, to meet everyone's family before meeting everyone as a whole. Aunt Lena suggested it." Ridley looked up smiling reassuringly, giving the bit of information to relax Finn. "Just... try not to... To..." Her voice trialled off, but Finn already understood and nodded. A few months ago, when Finn sneaked off to a party with a bunch Casters, he spent the next two weeks in bed rest, overloaded from accidentally bumping into an arrange of Caster Abilities, sending him into an overload sickness. Suddenly nausea overwhelmed his stomach, putting off his appetite.

"I think I am going to go get ready..." Finn's voice was weak, already hinting that he was overwhelmed with nerves. His parents nodded, both offering smiles of encouragement. It was too much for Finn though. He ripped into the bathroom that came off of his bedroom, taking the shortcut rather then walk all that way with his thoughts and nerves. As he stripped, Finn could almost see the nerves dancing under his warm skin, taunting him, reminding him of what he was. A Nobody.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the first chapter, even if it was short and a bit lame. If you like the story, please let me know. It helps me keep writing. Thanks :D


	3. Chapter Two - Nerves

**Beautiful Beginnings  
**Written by TheSkaterBlonde

Disclaimer: I do not own the Caster Chronicles. All rights go to the amazing Authors of the series. I wish is would not have ended but at least we have wonderful fanfiction Authors. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Two  
Nerves

Finn Duchannes  
Siren's Landing, Route 9, Gatlin, South Carolina  
10:37 AM Friday, June 12th

The soft warm breeze of summer air danced through the open bathroom window as it stole away the steam and released it into the open air. The house was quiet now, except for the sound of Kitchen cleaning and the Master Bathroom shower running, cleansing Finn's parents. The sounds of the outside world slowly rolled in, informing Finn it was truly summer. Cicadas and frogs sang in melody: one singing of the day and the other singing to warm the approach of a summer storm. The breeze run up Finn's spine, drying away the water left from the shower on his skin. He stared at himself in the mirror, with his hands on the cold porcelain sink supporting him. The nerves were finally reaching him, making what little food he had ate roll around in his stomach. Staring at himself a thousand thoughts seemed to rush through his mind: Would they like the way he looked? The way he talked or acted? Would they think he was a freak?

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, Finn ran one of his hands through his golden blonde hair, pushing his hair to the left so it would dry in that direction. Chewing on his bottom lip, Finn stared into himself through his eyes in the mirror. The bright blue eyes spoke more then his words. Fear climbed into Finn's throat, forming into a lump. _Sacred? _He was asking himself, but the question was something he didn't even begin to ponder about.

_Don't worry, Boo. They'll love you._

Finn couldn't help but smile. His Mum was Kelted to him, a rare comfort saved for important times. And today must be one of those. Kelting was a form of telepathy that Caster's developed during the Witch burnings, to discuss things without fear of danger. Now, Kelting was used in the same way, but without the same danger threat. Kelting usually only works if there is a close bond to the person, and Finn's mum had already informed him that she could hear some of the other family members, just Finn wasn't connected to them. Yet. To be honest with himself, Finn didn't know what to expect. His parents cut themselves from the family until recently, when Finn turned sixteen and his abilities became troublesome. His parents resorted to talking to Macon, which he suggested they move to Gatlin. Regardless of why, he could only wonder what Macon wanted Finn to do since his parents told him he would begin his training the next day._  
_

_I should have come with you two_.

_It would still be the same, Boo. Just with a box filled house._

_We could have waited to see everyone until we unpacked._

_Who do you think helped us unpack? They were waiting at the front door when we got here._

Running his hand through his hair again, Finn debated on what to wear for such a special day. As he moved out of the bathroom, his room slowly began to unpack itself as Finn mentally moved his things into specific places. The books in the bookcase were sorted by sections: favourite fictions, fiction, non-fiction poetry, and other stuff. A skateboard with _Element _on the bottom hovered in the air for a moment, before being placed upright between the bed-head and side table. His clothes unfolded themselves, flying into the walk-in closet that came off of the bathroom. The clothes were different, ranging from summer clothes, to winter, and back again. But what he had was not like his Dad's kind of _style_, nor his mother's really. He wore more of a laid back prep kind of guy, instead of plain or showy kind of guy. Playing Russian Roulette with his clothes, a pair of khaki shorts and a white Hoodie T came floating through the bathroom door and into the bedroom, followed by a pair of grey socks and black underwear. Finn's new red converse floated out of their box, sitting on the ground at his feet awaiting for their first try.

"Today is going to be a long day." The voice belonged to Finn, but it sounded strange, disoriented. But even as the words sat on the surface of his skin, he could feel them slowly sinking in with the aid of honesty.

* * *

Siren's Landing, Route 9, Gatlin, South Carolina  
11:03 PM Friday, June 12th

Finn slowly moved down the wooden steps, skipping from reality as he hid in his mind. His mother stood near the door, wearing a dark pair of sunglasses, still hiding her eyes from her family that already knew. Correction, their family. She wore a white cocktail dress, with a red slit down the side. A hint of her Siren ways, using her clothes. Finn's dad stood beside her, wearing a fedora, a white Henley, and black jeans. His clothes were tight, clinging to his well defined muscles that always popped out of his clothes, despite the size. It had took years, but Ridley had finally converted Link to her ways, and now he wore semi-stylish clothes They both were chatting, making small jokes. Even as Finn had grown up, he watched them fall more and more in love with each other, turning from small bickering, to chatting, to laughing at each others jokes and being caring. The bright foyer was light from the sunlight falling in through the tall floor to ceiling windows, reaching up to the far ceiling. The chandelier glimmered in the warm light, reflecting small flickers of fairy-like reflections onto Finn's summer tanned skin.

Ridley turned to Finn, a big smile on her red lipsticked lips. "Ready, Boo?"

_As I'll ever be. Um... _Finn paused for a moment, allowing his Kelting to dwindle off. _Who's house for? Uncle Macon's?_

Ridley rolled her eyes, her lips widening as she gave a small laugh. _I thought we agreed not to call him Uncle?_

_I am use to it from hearing you say it to him all the time._

_He actually likes to be called grandpa. Or whatever you want to call him. As long as he knows you care about him._

_And Uncle Macon doesn't show that?_

_I don't know, Boo. Just give it a try. Please?_

Finn let the question hang silently, turning to Link. "Who are we seeing first, Dad?"

Link grinned widely, stretching his arms, sending the sound of stretching fabric to Finn's ears. "Well, we are havin' dinner as Ethan and Lena's house around five, so we have six hours to see Macon and the family, Liv and ... _John_." The sound of John's name sent a shiver through the air, running up all their spines. John was one of the more touchy subjects for their small family. He was the reason why Link was an incubus. More directly, why Finn was so unique. The absolute second of his kind. Even John and Liv's two children were normal. In the Caster World terms. One was a Succubus. The other a Caster.

"Well... let's head over to the Manor for an early lunch." Ridley was the first to speak, her voice neutral. The tension of nerves had reached all of them. Even if it was something simple, it was different.

Two minutes later, the small group moved across from the threshold known as Siren's Landing. The gateway was held in brick pillars, attached to the half brick, half metal picket fencing on either side that created a frontal border to Siren's Landing. As they moved, the group footsteps danced against the small cobble pathway, only large enough for one vehicle to pass through. Nearing the gateway, the metal grating moved open, allowing the three to pass. The gate opened to a larger cobblestone pathway, large enough for two vehicles instead of one. Between the frontal fencing dividing the pathway from Siren's Landing, a short of grass about five yards wide had plants and trees growing, mirrored along the other side of the cobble pathway as well. Tall lemon trees grew in the short, along with rosemary and other pleasant smelling plants. Tall cast iron gas lamps stood along both side of the pathway, long cooled down.

Greenbrier truly stood in glory now, with a vast amount of land still to chisel into beauty. Only around eighteen percent of the land had been changed since Lena and Ethan had moved onto the property, given to them from Macon as a wedding present. Now, three beautiful plantation houses, a massive herb garden for the use of anyone on Greenbrier or Ravenwood, and a larger Caster-made lake took hold on the eighteen percent of property that had been changed. Even the small burial ground where Genevieve rested was newly furbished, ready for anyone who would pass away.

Finn rolled his shoulders ever so often, allowing for glimpses of sunlight to reach the back of his skin from the stretch of his hoodie tee. The white fabric was thin as a normal T-Shirt but had the long sleeves and hood of a hoodie. Finn felt the warmth of the summer morning growing hotter, and in retaliation he pushed up the long sleeves, allowing the ambrosial breeze reach Finn's tanned arms and cool him down. Enjoying the warm sun on his bare skin, Finn tuned into the sounds around him.

The audible clicking of Ridley's heels hitting against the cobble pathway and the humming of a new beat for a song from Link were immediately noticed, but other sounds slowly found Finn. The music of a Creek running along side the path for a short distance before snaking it's way under the pathway, and vanishing under the fence line leading to the lake. The harmony of cicadas and frogs still singing, now closer as the group neared the entrance to the lake in the same half brick, half metal pickets. The pitch of vehicles moving distantly down Route 9 as the rubber turned against pavement and the musical of engines clustered together. The occasional squawk of a frequent passing bird overhead or one calling out from the branches of trees.

Only a few moments later did Finn notice his parent's had stopped moving down the path and stood staring at Finn. He was about about six yards behind, standing in the middle of the path. But only moments did he noticed what was happening. Below his feet stretched a lengthy trail of frost and ice. Another malfunction of his powers. He really did need to start training with Macon, and soon. Sighing, he moved his hand across the air, and his eyes suddenly changed from the subtle hint bluish green that happened when his powers malfunctioned to the bright Caster green eyes. Fading into water, the ice and frost vanished out of sight and his eyes turned back into the bright blue, shaded with hints of grey. Accepting the problem as nerves, his parents moved toward him and eventually in front of him as they finally neared the end of the cobblestone road as it turned into the front of Ravenwood manor.

* * *

As the small family moved onto the what appeared to be rotting front porch, they could feel the even more definition of power radiating from the house. The centre of protection for the Ravenwood property. Standing at the door, they all breathed in lightly, attempting to keep their nerves in check. But as they waited there small bursts of actions occurred from each member of the small group. Link leaned back against one of the pillars, ruffling his dark hair. Below him, and from the pillar, the groaning of wood could be heard in all of their ears, reminding him of his inhuman strength. Ridley was kelting to Uncle Macon as she shifted her weight between her red heels, but only could Finn hear half of the conversation that was a lot of _Come open the front door so we can come in. Your great nephew is waiting._ She was licking a red lollipop, a sigh that her anxiety was getting the best of her. It had been a long while since she put candy to her lips. Only a minute later did the door open to show an aged Macon, who's eyes burned brightly green in the shadows of the porch.

"Finn! It's been long." Macon moved toward Finn to give him a hug before stopping short. A normal response. He still feared that his powers alone could send Finn into bed rest for who knows how long. "Sorry." The quick apology was also a common response. The constant game of repeating history. "How have you been?"

At this, Finn could smile at. It had been a long while since Finn had seen his Great-Uncle. "I've been good, Uncle Macon. Where's Boo?"

"Oh, I sent him to spy on your Aunt's and Uncle's, to make sure they don't plan any surprises. I am sure all of you are overly nervous." That was the first time he had acknowledged Link and Ridley, which were both watching Finn as they responded to each other.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Ravenwood." Link moved closer, coming off of the wooden pillar that seemed to relax after this constant push. Even after all the years, neither Link nor Macon stopped with their proper names of each other.

"Mr. Lincoln. Good to see you. Any interesting developments over the last two years?" Always questions with the two of them. But Macon still had interest in Link's developing abilities, even years after his change.

"I think my aging is reaching a stopping point. I was going to ask John about that later actually." Macon nodded, but even Finn could see his eyes register a few things: interest, speculation, and cataloguing of the memory.

"How have you been, Uncle?" It was Ridley who finally spoke up, breaking her silent spell. Macon turned to her, and suddenly Finn seemed to analyse the moment, with his superb senses. The cool air of the house rolled out from the open door of two, reaching Finn as it drove away the warm summer air. Macon stood in a black suit, with bright green undergarments that matched perfectly with his eyes and made the suit look whole. His face was tight, from constant time studying in the Tunnels, and his salt and pepper hair seemed a bit more grey now, which pulled a hint of worry into Finn's stomach. From the open door behind Macon, Finn could see the interior of Ravenwood, which was bright and welcoming with warm summer light flooding in, matched with appealing looking furniture. Then he noticed the tension in the air, almost physical. Ridley, who was awkward of the two, and Macon, who was distant from her. But as Finn watched, it faded away and his face softened.

"I've been good. Enjoying the company of the younger family recently. They are reaching the age of curious mischief. One you _two _know very well." His tone was almost playful, as close as he could reach. But he had an honest smile. Small, but honest on his lips. "So, shall we go in and have lunch? Kitchen is a bit jealous of you. I think Kitchen wanted to be the first one to prepare Finn a meal. So, shall we?"

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter, even if nothing much happened. This chapter was a bit longer then the last, but more descriptive placing in key details. And to truly understand the way the character, Finn, sees things. If you like the story, please let me know. It helps me keep writing. Thanks :D

Note: The next chapter will be out by Thursday Evening, Eastern Time, maybe even before then if I hit a writing spree like I did tonite.


End file.
